Snow White  the play
by Cool Blue Firefox
Summary: The tennis club has to put up a play. What will the consequences be? Funny but adorable...!
1. A Great Idea?

Standard Disclaimer:I don't own PoT…

Author's Notes:I know its cliché, but this is a fairy tale…or more like a parody. So hope u guys enjoy it.

**A Great Idea? **

"WAAH!!!" was the exclaim coming from the tennis club members early one fine morning. Almost the whole of Seishun Gakuen could hear their screams and were perplexed as to what was the cause for such reaction.

The reason?

The storm last night had blown down a big and heavy branch from a nearby tree and had smashed into the club room, bringing down part of the roof and wall, and literally destroying a window. Equipments were strewn all over the place and the whole room was a mess. The teachers and other students had gathered around the site and were offering their heartfelt sympathy; for the tennis club was the pride of the school and to have such a tragedy happening to the club was indeed a misfortune. And as if the misfortune couldn't get any worse; the tennis club has to fork out their own money to repair the damage! Not like the school couldn't help out their proud tennis club, but with a damage this big the school could only subsidize half the cost. That was indeed a bummer…

Practice that morning was cancelled because of the accident, so the rest of the tennis club members had already left the court including Echizen since he had a project to present and needed time to prepare, as well as Tezuka because he had to follow Ryuzaki-sensei to the teacher's office to check on the matter of arranging some financial aids; leaving only a few regulars to discuss the next best thing to do to solve their problem.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how to raise the money to repair the damage? You know we can't continue practice without the room to store our stuffs, and the tournament is just around the corner." said Oishi.

"Why don't we have some kind of a bazaar or sell to raise the money?" suggested Kawamura.

"But what can we sell? I know you can make sushi and all that, but don't you think it's a bit too risky? We're not sure how much we can sell no matter how famous your sushis are, and what happens to the wastage if no one comes to buy them? No offence Kawamura-senpai, but its just too costly and risky. Unless we sell other things too besides sushis too increase the chances of raising enough money." answered Momoshiro.

"I don't know about the wastage part since you can finish whatever Taka-san serves you no matter now much he makes, but I do agree that it is risky to just count on sushi sells to cover the cost of repair. We need something big that can draw in a crowd." Fuji echoed in.

"I have an idea." said Inui. All eyes were turned on him suspiciously. The last time he had an idea, everyone was sprawled over the court; half dead after a hard practice session and a deadly potion which made everyone vomit their guts out. It was enough to be tortured; they didn't want to be embarrassed at the same time. So to accept Inui's idea was like accepting a death sentence.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what do you have in mind?" Kikumaru hesitatingly and timidly asked Inui.

"Glad you've asked. Why don't we put up a play? A drama or sketch or something like that?"

Apprehension sweat droplets had formed on all their heads as each and everyone of them contemplated the possibility of staging a play. It wasn't such a bad idea, but when coming from Inui, somehow the fun of it all seems to go sarcastically awry. But then, it was still a good idea.

"Not bad Inui, I think you might have just hit the jackpot." agreed Fuji, whose sense of humour matches those of Inui, and a faint ironic smile crept over his calm face.

"Nya, we can stage a play while selling sushis as refreshments at the same time. So that means we can earn double the expectation!" chirped in Kikumaru while tugging onto Oishi's arm playfully, which earned him a sheepish smile from the fuku-buchou.

"Then that's settled. I'll think of a title and direct the play since this was my idea. Agreed?"

More sweat droplets formed and each and every one of the regulars head, but they couldn't argue since, yes, it was HIS idea. So they all hesitatingly agreed and left the matter to that.

"Someone would have to tell Echizen and buchou about our plan." reminded Kaidoh, who had been quiet the whole time while the others had been busily thinking of an idea.

"Don't worry, Kaidoh. I'll tell them the good news… when I've completely perfected my plan." And an evil grin decorated Inui's mischievous-looking face.

More sweat drops… Boy, this does not look good at all…


	2. Act One, Scene One, Take One!

Standard Disclaimer:Yeah, yeah…I don't own PoT…

** Act One, Scene One, Take One! **

It was the weekend, and everyone had agreed to meet up at Kikumaru's home for a short meeting. Inui had already come up with the title for their play, and it was time to reveal his master plan.

"Gentlemen, here is the title of our play." Inui showed them all a card with the title written on it. The title that was written on the card was _**'Snow White and the 7 Dwarves'**_

"WHAT!!!" were the screams he got from the floor as everyone was in disbelief as to what they were seeing. "You've got to be kidding me!" replied Echizen, blinking his eyes rapidly to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I'm not kidding. I've been thinking of a title for 3 nights straight and in my opinion, this is the perfect title." announced Inui. "And, based on my data, I've selected the perfect actor for each character in the play. We may need some help from the freshmen and juniors, but we'll make it through. Nothing to worry about." And at this, he gave an evil glint to each of the regulars seated in front of him. You can see them literally sweat drop as they heard the news.

"I have here the scripts all well written out, and we can start practising anytime. Your names and the characters that you would be playing are all printed out on the first page. _Dozo_…"

As Inui handed out the scripts, everyone dreaded to see what their characters were. But then, eventually they would have to oblige, so when every one of them had received their copy, they all opened theirs at the same time. And a gasp came from each and every one of them; loud and clear, when they saw what was written on the first page.

_**Actor – Character**_

_**King/Director**__ – Inui Sadaharu_

_**Queen**__ – Oishi_

_**Witch/Queen2**__ – Fuji Syuusuke_

_**Snow White**__ – Ryoma Echizen_

_**Prince**__ – Kunimitsu Tezuka_

_**Hunter**__ – Kaoru Kaidoh_

_**Dwarf 1**__ – Eiji Kikumaru_

_**Dwarf 2**__ – Takashi Momoshiro_

_**Dwarf 3**__ – Oishi_

_**Dwarf 4**__ – Kaoru Kaidoh_

_**Dwarf 5**__ – Horio_

_**Dwarf 6**__ – Kachiro Katou_

_**Dwarf 7**__ – Katsuo Mizuno_

"Why am I playing a girl's part?!" exclaimed poor Echizen (and he did seemed to be on the brink of hysteria).

"Well, you are not the only one playing a female role." was all the answer he got from Inui.

"And why do I have to play two roles?" asked Kaidoh.

"As you might have noticed, we don't have enough actors at our disposal. And since your former role is insignificant and doesn't take up much of your acting time, I've decided that you and Oishi should play double roles. Makes life easier…" answered Inui.

"That does not explain why Taka-san does not have a role at all in this play." objected Momo.

"Remember Kikumaru's proposal of selling sushis as refreshments? Well, we can't afford to lose Kawamura as our sushi chef on that day." countered Inui.

With that said, the rest of the tennis regulars could only shake their heads in utter defeat. They all knew that from then on, everything else will be unpredictable. With Inui, anything can happen; even the impossible (or maybe that's just exaggerating...) But the one person who would receive the biggest humiliation of them all was none other than Echizen.

Why?

Because at the last scene of the play, our dearly beloved Echizen would have to be kissed by his prince charming…who was none other than his Tezuka-buchou.

Author's Notes: There's the hint of some upcoming juicy part. Now do you know why I rated this fic as M?


	3. Put your Best Foot Forward!

Standard Disclaimer:I don't own PoT…

** Put your best foot forward! **

Practice began almost immediately. Everyone was so eager to get this humiliating episode done with. Not that they were excited about the whole thing, especially Echizen, but it was because Inui threatened them with one of his ever famous concoction of weird potions, which was The Inui Super Special Golden Moment Juice #1.

_Flashback_

"_It's not fair! Why do I always get the humiliating roles, Inui-senpai?" questioned Echizen, who was still sore by the fact that not only did he have to play a female role, but he also had to endure the humiliating knowledge that he was about to be kissed by his own captain in front of a crowd!_

"_Well, because as I had said, you fit the role perfectly. You would look cute in a princess' gown."_

"_But I'm a boy, not a girl! Couldn't you have given the role to a real girl instead? For example, Ryuzaki-sensei's niece would fit the bill perfectly! What was her name again?"_

"_But she is not in the 'Boys' Tennis Club. We don't want to get the girl's tennis club involved in our problem. And as you can see for yourself, the play consists of only 'boys' acting. I like to do things traditionally. From the history books, I had gathered information that in the 16__th__ century, during the Shakespearean era, all theatrical plays were performed by men. Boys were used to play the parts of women. So you shouldn't be embarrassed. Besides, Fuji and Oishi are also playing female roles like you." explained Inui._

"_But they don't have to be kissed! I do! What's the big idea of giving me such a humiliating thing to do?" Echizen nearly shouted those words out._

"_Ho…and you think being a dwarf isn't humiliating?" cried out Momo._

"_Well, not as humiliating as MY role, Momo-senpai!" answered Echizen._

"_Hai…looks like I have to resolve to use my secret weapon." said Inui, as he slowly brought out what looked like a mug full of golden-yellow liquid. "Presenting my newest concoction, 'The Inui Super Special Golden Moment Juice #1'. The first of its kind, and the prototype of many more to come. Its function is to speed up adrenaline rush and encourage self-motivation and confidence in a person. It can also remedy stress and make a person relax."_

"_Like, as if we can relax now that we know what you are about to put us through!" exclaimed Momo as sweat droplets formed on his forehead_

"_Anyone who does not show any cooperation or fail to perform to my expectation will be rewarded with a mug of this juice, which he would have to finish or else he would have to clean up the mess at the club room when construction is over, alone." continued Inui without the slightest of sympathy in his tone._

_That silenced Echizen up, and everything else was settled quickly because no one wanted to argue with Inui now that he had brandished out another of his poison. So all that they can do was to oblige reluctantly. _

_End of flashback_

When Horio and the other two heard that they were to play the roles of dwarfs alongside their senpai-tachi, they couldn't help laughing as they imagined 4 taller boys placed beside 3 smaller boys playing the roles of miniature dwarfs, which would look rather silly and out of proportion. But they laughed the hardest when they heard that Echizen was to play Snow White and that he had to be kissed by Tezuka-buchou.

Unfortunately, the practices for the play did not go as smoothly as one might have expected. These tennis players may be talented or even a genius in tennis, but they were miserable in acting, to Inui's greatest distress. Momo and Kaidoh were the worst, being no genius at all in memorizing their script and were always forgetting their lines. Inui had to make sure that they spend their spare time memorizing their scripts by hunting them down like a dog and spying on them to see if they were doing what they were told to do. During practice, he had Kawamura hold up cue cards just in case they forgot something. But whatever it was, these were the two who got most of Inui's Juice, and you can imagine them gagging all throughout the practices.

Only Fuji and Kikumaru were the better ones in acting. Not only did they show a certain level of talent in acting, but in fact, they seem to be enjoying themselves a lot, especially Kikumaru. They remembered their lines flawlessly and their acting was so natural, they seem to carry their characters' roles effortlessly.

The rest of the members were on the borderline, except Echizen Ryoma. He had the hardest time trying to concentrate on his role. Not that he was bad at memorizing scripts like Momo and Kaidoh, but because he was too focused on the prospect of performing his so-called 'the-most-humiliating-scene-with-buchou' that his acting became too stiff and unnatural. Imagine a stickman walking on stage; that was how terrible Echizen performed. His was lucky though that he was spared from drinking Inui's juice, but it did make the 'fairytale' look so 'un-magical'. Yes, he was always comforted by the others, especially the mother-hen of the club, Oishi, but that did not decrease his anxiety; not one bit at all.

He was sure he was not a homosexual, or so he thought. _'Maybe that is why I'm so shaken by this'_, thought Echizen. However, that did not explain the reason why he was now having weird wet dreams of him and Tezuka every night, ever since that first discovery of his role in the play. He tried very hard to convince himself that he was not gay, but somehow, as the days went by, he seemed to be developing a certain feeling for his dark-haired, bespectacled captain. Sure he respects his captain, yet this new feeling seemed to be even more that just that. As he watched his captain's performance, he began to notice certain thing about him. Like how his hair would shine under the spotlights; or how his hazel-eyes glowed with passion when he says his lines; or how he looked so much more handsome with a soft smile on his face, and how much more sexier he was without his specs. _'Oh my gosh, what am I think!'_ Echizen mentally screamed.

He just couldn't wait for this whole masquerade to end.

Author's Notes: The name of the drink…I made that one up. There's no such drink as the Inui Super Special Golden Moment Juice #1 in any episodes of PoT.


	4. Need any help, Echizen?

**Standard Disclaimer:** I wish I do own PoT, but I don't…

** Need any help, Echizen? **

"And…action!"

"Oh no, what has happened to Snow White?!" exclaimed Horio.

"She looks so pale…" moaned Kikumaru.

"Is she…dead?" asked Kaidoh.

"I think, she is… who could have done this to her?" Oishi asked after checking for a pulse.

"It must be the wicked queen! She hates her so much that she is capable of killing her!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"What shall we do? Now that she is…she is…DEAD!" cried Momo, as he sniffed onto Oishi's shirt.

"We'll have to bury her…" said Oishi, as he patted and comforted Momo.

"But…she is too beautiful to be buried in the earth." said Kachiro.

"I know, let's build her a coffin made of glass. That way, she wouldn't be dirtied by the earth, and we can look upon her beauty everyday, whenever we want to and admire her before we leave for work." explained Katsuo.

"Good idea!" the other 6 'dwarves' exclaimed.

The lights went off, as they hurriedly brought out the 'glass' coffin, which was actually made out of plastic, and scurried Echizen into the coffin. "Hurry up, Echizen! Inui is clocking the time to see how long it takes you to get into the coffin. Any slower, and he will reward you with the juice of death!" said Momo. With that, Echizen lowered himself into the coffin and took his position.

"Down fidget!" warned Kikumaru. "Just lay still and let everything else happen the way it should. You don't want Inui to turn murderous now, do you?"

"Uisu…" sighed Echizen as he closed his eyes to make his character look dead. But he was getting really nervous. It was soon time for that faithful moment, when he will be kissed by Tezuka-buchou. Inui had insisted that they acted out every single detail according to how the play should look like on the day of the performance. And there was no argument about it at all, thanks to the threat of having to drink 2 mugs of his special 'juice'.

His heart was pounding maddeningly that he could hear it in his head. His hands were all shaky and sweaty because of the anticipation. His mind was racing from one random thought to another, which was giving him a nasty headache that he felt like gagging. He was so engrossed with his dilemma that he did not pay attention or listened to the rest of the play.

As he was imagining how his first kiss with Tezuka would look like in his head, he suddenly felt a hand gently stroking his cheek. He knew, mentally without opening his eyes, that it was Tezuka-buchou's hand. _'Such soft hands'_ thought Echizen, before mentally kicking himself. With his hand cupping Echizen's face, Tezuka brought his lips close to Echizen's small ones and placed a light, soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

All eyes were glued onto the couple in front of them as they looked upon the kissing scene with awe and great admiration. To everyone else, it was a bold move for Tezuka to actually kiss Echizen; and it was a greater admiration how Echizen was taking it calmly. Or so they thought.

Echizen was literally trembling as he felt those soft lips kissing him. But it was not out of fear or disgust. _'This…doesn't feel bad. Its…kind of…nice…'_ thought Echizen as he unconsciously and slowly savoured Tezuka's sweetness.

Then, without warning, Tezuka got even bolder. When Echizen felt Tezuka's lips moving away from his, he thought that the kiss was over, and somehow felt a slight tingle of disappointment yet somehow relieved that it was over. But instead, Tezuka moved his mouth so that he could nibble softly on Echizen's lower lips.

The shock of it drew out a soft gasp from Echizen, which Tezuka took advantage of and entered his tongue into Echizen's mouth. This time, the kiss was deep, passionate and demanding, as Tezuka hungrily devoured him. His tongue began exploring every cavern within Echizen's mouth, and the motion was slowly driving Echizen crazy.

He tried to mouth a protest or find the will to push Tezuka away, but he couldn't. It was as if he was drained of energy as Tezuka sucked it away mercilessly. His eyes flew open then. Lo and behold, bewildered golden eyes were met with hazel ones that had darken with an emotion that Echizen couldn't tell.

"Yameru!" cried Echizen as he finally found his strength and pushed away Tezuka roughly. His face was flushed red and his breathing became erratic. He looked as if he was on the brink of tears.

"Echizen! Daijoubu desu ka?!" exclaimed Oishi, as he and the others came rushing to his side when they heard his scream.

"Nya, Tezuka. You didn't have to be so authentic with ochibi…" said Kikumaru.

"Gomen nasai…Daijoubu desu ka, Echizen?" asked Tezuka.

"Ah…I guess…" said Echizen.

"I didn't mean to frighten you…"

"Daijoubu…it was nothing. Really, I'm fine…"

"Let's call it a day, Inui. I think Echizen needs time to recovery from his shock." suggested Fuji.

"So desu yo, ne. Ja, then we'll meet again tomorrow. Same time, same place." said Inui.

Everyone else began to pack their belongings and was getting ready to go home. But Echizen felt like he was glued to the floor. He couldn't even move a muscle. He was so shocked and confused that his mind literally went blank and he didn't know what to do next. His feelings for Tezuka were going through a conflict battle that had left him dizzy.

Suddenly, a large hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder, and he turned around to face a concern-looking Tezuka. "Look, I'm sorry for what I've done. Are you sure you're alright, Echizen?"

"Ya… I'm alright, buchou."

"How about I treat you to dinner? It might help you get things out of your mind."

"Ok…"said Echizen, quite hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I won't eat you like I did just know; if you're still feeling doubtful."

"It's not that, buchou. Sure, let's have dinner together then. Who knows? It might just do the trick?" replied Echizen. Yet somehow, he wasn't too sure about it. Because he couldn't get the flitting image of a wink and a smirk from Tezuka's face a few seconds ago out of his mind.

**Author's Notes:** Alright, I'm almost there…I'm getting there…soon… Wait for the next chapter for the really 'juicy' part…that's when the rated M comes in…hehehe


	5. Practice for Two?

**Standard Disclaimer:** If I do own PoT, it would be a disaster…

**Author's Notes:** This is an M rated sex scene, so if you can't stand gay sex scene, please don't read. Its for your own good and for the sake of your sanity…Oh, and by the way, this is going to be a long chapter…so bear with me.

** Practice for Two? **

Dinner was eaten in silence, as both boys were deep in thought. Each guessing what the other was thinking at that moment; lost in their own world.

Echizen was trying to recall how he had felt when Tezuka had kissed him a moment ago. He was shocked, but not in a nasty way. He didn't feel disgusted but he did felt weird though. Somehow, he had enjoyed the first innocent kiss before Tezuka nibbled his lips, then, a new emotion exploded as Tezuka made his bold move to deepen the kiss.

It was electrifying, sensational, sensual, and pleasurable. A kiss that was so desirable, Echizen couldn't believe it himself, but he had wanted more of it. _'This can't be happening to me. I'm really GAY!'_ he thought.

Echizen did notice that Tezuka had been looking at him strangely throughout dinner. He tried to avoid his eyes, but every time he did look up, he would see Tezuka staring at him with some kind of emotion in his eyes that would make him blush to the roots of his hairs.

After dinner, Tezuka insisted that he escorted his kouhai home since it was quite late. Echizen just nodded and they began walking to his home. Upon reaching it, they noticed that there was no one at home. A note was left on the dinning table that his cousin was ill and that his parents had gone over to her place to look after her. That did not bother Echizen, since he was quite used to living independently.

Not wanting to be rude, Echizen invited Tezuka into his home. "Would you like to have a drink or something, buchou?"

"Just plain water would do, thank you, Echizen."

"Ok. Please, do make yourself comfortable." Echizen insisted.

While Echizen was in the kitchen getting a glass of water for his captain, Tezuka surveyed Echizen's home. It was a neat home and Tezuka was impressed by the Echizen's modest living despite their fame. He walked into the living and made himself comfortable in the couch.

"Here's your glass of water, buchou. Dozo."

"Arigatou."

After handing over the glass of water, Echizen took his seat beside Tezuka on the couch. Tezuka took a few sip of the water, then putting the glass down, turned to ace Echizen.

"I don't want to give you the wrong impression, but I did what I did because I had to. You know Inui. He is very persistent." said Tezuka.

"I know, buchou. I understand."

"Listen, why don't we have a practice for the both of us? Since your parents are not at home, it won't bother anyone at all. And you could do with some practice." And as Tezuka said those words, he began to inch closer to Echizen and his arms encircled the younger boy's small frame.

"Yameru…buchou…" Echizen implored while trying to push Tezuka away for the second time that night, but before he could do anything, Tezuka had already enveloped him in his embrace. And before he could say another word, Tezuka was kissing him gently yet passionately.

Echizen felt a jolt of excitement running up his spine. He had not anticipated this kiss yet when he felt Tezuka's lips on his, suddenly he knew that he had wanted; and badly too. There was no other explanation except that he was slowly falling into Tezuka's spell. Tezuka broke the kiss and began staring into the boy's golden eyes as if searching for a sign whether he had enjoyed the kiss or not.

Out of confusion, Echizen struggled to release himself from the embrace, but Tezuka was stronger than he was. As Tezuka lifted his hand to the boy's chin, he could feel Echizen trembling under his touch. He tilted the boy's chin so that he was in a better position to deepen the next kiss he gave Echizen.

The second kiss was more demanding and hungrier, as Tezuka explored Echizen's mouth, tasting him and driving him mad with pleasure. He could feel the younger boy's moan of pleasure as his tongue play with Echizen's. As he continued kissing Echizen, he began to shift their position. He slowly pushed Echizen down on the couch so that he was pinned under him, limiting his movements.

His hands began pulling off Echizen's shirt, slowly and sensually. Every inch of shirt being pulled off, his long fingers would gently touch and tickle Echizen's soft, white, creamy skin. He could feel the boy wriggling under him as his fingers explored every curve of that beautiful young body.

His mouth soon left Echizen's lips, earning him an impatient moan from the boy. His wet tongue travelled down to Echizen's neck, then shoulders and chest, leaving a trail of wet butterfly kisses, before reaching his nipples. He licked the right nipple, which made the boy moan with pleasure, before covering his mouth over it and sucking it mercilessly, driving Echizen mad and drawing a long gasp from him. He did the same with the other nipple.

While he was doing that, Tezuka's other hand moved to where Echizen's cock was, and began touching and stroking it slowly. He threw his head back in ecstasy and let out a deep, long moan when he felt his captain's large hand around his sensitive part.

Echizen had never felt pleasure like this before. The pleasure of playing tennis was different from what he was experiencing right then. It was so intense that his whole body was craving for more.

When Tezuka looked up from his kissing exploration, Echizen saw the exact same darken look on his face when they were kissing during the practice. He finally understood that the emotion he was seeing was lust. Primal lust; as ancient as animal instinct. And he felt trilled by the anticipation.

Tezuka continued his trail down Echizen's body as he went lower and lower. He tickled the boy's navel, and was rewarded by an ecstatic moan as Echizen arched his body. He went even lower as he began to pull Echizen's pants down, revealing an already harden cock. He looked up one more time and saw the most delicious sight he had ever seen; Echizen's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed red, and mouth hung opened, panting and moaning continuously.

"Uhh…yada…buchou…" Echizen moaned hoarsely, as Tezuka covered his throbbing cock with his mouth. He began to slowly suck Echizen's cock, creating a pleasurable friction on the sensitive part. It was maddening, as Echizen's pleasure sky-rocketed until his mind went blank and he couldn't think of anything else except how good this felt. He could only react to Tezuka's motion. He moaned and arched his back in pure bliss of the moment.

And then he couldn't hold back any longer. He reached his climax and spilled his seeds into Tezuka's awaiting mouth. Tezuka literally sucked Echizen dry, leaving the boy spent and dizzy from the after effect of their lovemaking.

Both boys were panting hard and couldn't say a single word after that. For just a few moments, the atmosphere was silent and serene. Then, a soft sob came from Echizen, which wrenched Tezuka's heart with guilt. He had raped the boy and now he would pay for it because he had made Echizen angry and sad.

"Daijoubi desu ka Echizen?" asked Tezuka. But all he got was more sobbing.

Instinctively, he covered the boy with his shirt; and knowing that he would not have the strength to walk on his own, Tezuka carried Echizen up to his room. He opened the door to a neat room with a single bed and a few posters of international pro tennis players. He laid Echizen on his bed and covered him with a blanket.

Guilt was literally eating him alive as he watched tears pouring out of Echizen's eyes. He shouldn't have been too demanding or too much in a hurry to fulfil his desire when Echizen was not ready yet. Now he had made the situation more confusion, and the worst part was he has no idea how to remedy the problem.

So for that night, he could only leave Echizen alone to figure out the situation, as he silently walked out of that room, leaving Echizen to cry his heart out to sleep.

**Author's Notes:** So what do you think? Sappy? Sweet? Sexy? Adorable? You decide. Please review.


	6. Confusion

**Standard Disclaimer:**If I do own PoT, the story would have nothing to do with tennis at all.

** Confusion **

Echizen remained in bed long after the sun came up. His body still sleeked with sweat and his hair pasted to his damp shoulder, he painfully opened his eyes to find the sun already shining through his room's window. He didn't like getting up at all, so he decided to skip school and practice for that day.

His mind was in a whirl and confusion had clouded his judgement and reasoning. He had no clear idea of what had just happen the night before. Oh yes, the sex part was pleasurable; heck, it blew his mind away. And then the reality of it all sank in. He did it with another boy, and not just any other boy, it was with his captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

He couldn't keep his thoughts straight. One half of him said that there was nothing wrong about the whole situation, since deep down in his heart he was attracted to Tezuka and there was nothing wrong about loving someone; the other half said that this was insanity because that would mean he had admitted that he is indeed gay, and that created a whole new different and controversial view.

_What would other people say about his situation now? Will they be fine with it or will they shun him if they knew about it?_ These were his point of view about the big picture.

Then, there was the other small question that only one person can answer. _Does Tezuka really love him or was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing?_ Poor Echizen spent the whole morning trying to make sense of the whole thing, he nearly forgot to live.

His parents came home at noon to find him still in bed as if sick. His mother immediately went into 'concern-motherly' mode and nearly dragged him to the nearest doctor; if his father hadn't persuaded her that their son was just suffering from a minor fever and would be just fine after some rest (he's a good father with bad attitude, that's all). But somehow, they got the feeling that something was wrong with Echizen.

His friends called up later in the afternoon to ask about him, and his parents told them that he was sick and couldn't make it for any practices anytime soon. The rest of the team members were concerned not only for Echizen, but about the fact that the play was in about two weeks time. And without their main actor, the practice would have to be postponed until Echizen got better and return.

So it was that they decided to pay Echizen a visit. Everyone was there except Tezuka though. His excuse was that he had tutoring. When they all saw how pale and badly in shape their ace player was, they felt sorry for him and they all comforted him and wished him a speedy recovery, which he accepted it feebly.

As they were about to leave, Fuji decided to stay behind a little while longer, displaying his brotherly love to their tennis prodigy; though you may find it odd since he rarely does that, and he loves to torture people, but he only shows his brotherly love to his own brother and a few selected others.

"Ne, Echizen. Daijoubu desu ka? You know you can't hide anything from me. You're not really sick. You're just confused about something. Am I right?"

"Um…Ne, Fuji-senpai…Have you ever been in love?" asked Echizen innocently.

"I have. And I love my relationship with my beloved even until now. Is your love life a problem, Echizen? Do you have someone you really love?"

"I think I do. But I'm not so sure. Is it bad to love someone you respect a lot?"

"I don't find it a problem. No."

"Then, is loving someone…not a girl, but another boy…bad?" tears were starting to pool in his Echizen's eyes.

"Oh…now I see the problem. You're scared that because you love a boy instead of a girl that everyone else will laugh at you or something. But Echizen, no one can tell you who to love or how to love. Love comes naturally, no matter the situation. That includes loving someone of the same gender. I'm in the same situation as you are, and I don't bother what other people think of me."

"So desu ka… Sugoi yo…You must be really brave and tolerant to manage that, Fuji-senpai. If I were you, I would have broken down from the strain by now. By the way, who is your special someone?"

"Kawamura Takashi has always been that special someone in my life since elementary school. And I do not find it disturbing at all to follow my heart and love him dearly. And you shouldn't be afraid too, Echizen. To love someone is not a sin. And it doesn't matter who you love as long as your heart is sincere. Who is that someone you love, Echizen?"

"Um… it's… Tezuka-buchou…" stammered Echizen.

"I guessed that much."

"You mean, you knew all along!"

"Well, it's quite easy to tell if you watch closely. But honestly, you two are meant for each other; in fact, both of you are almost identical in personality and interest. You should be able to get along with each other."

"You think so?"

"Quite sure."

"Then, you think I should tell him my feelings?"

"Before it's too late. But it's up to you. It's not my decision to make, but yours…remember?"

**Author's Notes:** So what in the world is Echizen going to do now? Stay tune! I know this chapter sucks, but bear with me. It's about to come to the climax soon…


	7. Calm before the Storm

**Standard Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no ownership whatsoever to PoT…TT

**Author's Notes:** This will be a very short chapter, but the next one will be REALLY long. So hope you don't mind…Bear with me, please…

** Calm before the Storm **

Echizen bounced back to recovery quite fast and was soon back to practice. He seemed to have a new leash in life, by the looks of things going for him, and to the others that was a good sign. Everyone was happy to see him back to his old self.

With only less than two weeks to go, the preparation was hectic. Fuji's sister volunteered to design the costumes they were to wear on that night. Practice was cut short in order to make time for prop making. Kikumaru, Oishi and Fuji were in charge of painting the backdrops. Kawamura was also busy preparing his sushi stall at the corner of the hall where he would serve sushis and refreshments. The rest were put to work on creating various props that were needed in the play, like swords and axes. Momo and Kaidoh were in asked to do the heavier work like moving heavy object and polystyrene props from place to place, since Inui has a problem of making up his mind about the right position for the props (for a smart guy like him, that sure is one heck of a drawback).

It was during those prop making sessions that Echizen could and tried to spend as much time with Tezuka as he dared. Whenever Tezuka was to create a prop with someone, Echizen would volunteer to be his partner. They would then sit face-to-face to work on the prop; every now and then stealing glances at each other without the other noticing, but if the other found out they would try to find and excuse to cover up their action.

Echizen tried to find the right to confess his feelings to Tezuka, but whenever he tried to there would always be something to disturb or distract him. It was kind of amusing to see a determined Echizen trying his best to make a move but would always be cut off by either Momo flirting with him, complaining about Inui to him or just plain trying to get his attention; or Kikumaru occasionally teasing him or giving him his infamous Kikumaru-bear-hugging sessions.

There was always something popping up that Echizen would have already given up his attempts if the urge to have another steamy sex with Tezuka did not always creep into his mind whenever he sees Tezuka. That was the only reason why he kept his hopes up. If Tezuka did that to him, he was sure that Tezuka should feel the same way as he does. _I must confess to him before this is over, or else I may never get the chance to be as close to him now later…_thought Echizen, as he set his mind to follow his heart.

But how much more time does he have before everything becomes a dream of the past…?

**Author's Notes:** I know it sucks, but I'm saving the best part till the next chapter…Bear with me…Onegai…


	8. Lights! Camera! ACTION!

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT…How many times do I have to do this disclaimer?

**Author's Notes:** This chapter will be done with a mix of AU 'real' Snow White and a few drama parts. You'll get what I mean when you read it.

** Lights! Camera! ACTION! **

_**Bold and italic – actions and parts performed by yours sincerely…**__****_

_**Description:**_**Inui**_** – regally dressed, just like a king. Powdered his hair to make it look white. **__(Imagine him WITHOUT his specs for the first time! He is still one real HUNK with his seductive eyes despite his white hair!)_

**Oishi**_** – a very matured looking queen. Grand but not pretty. **__(Sorry to say…)__** White dress with blue laces. **_

**Fuji**_** – a beautiful queen. Dark blue dress with long sleeves.**__ (And he does look like a woman! Great cross-dresser!)_

**Ryoma**_** – a very cute and beautiful princess. Pink dress with balloon sleeves and skirt with white frills at the seams. **_

**Tezuka**_** – dressed very princely. NO SPECS!**__ (of course!)_

**Kaidoh**_** – white shirt and black leotards. Carries a bow and arrows. **__(Ooo…hot and sexy!)_

**7 dwarves**_** – all dressed in green shirts and brown leotards. **__(Imagine how hot and sexy they look, especially their nice…long…legs! Except the shorties though.)_

_**Enters Oishi. He sits on a high back chair, sewing.**_

Once upon a time, there was a king and a queen who had no children and no heir to the throne for a very long time. The king was not getting any younger and the queen was desperate to have a child of her own. One night in winter, while the queen was sitting by the windowsill, embroidering, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood fell onto the snow below. _**He nearly fainted as he was actually afraid of blood.**_ And then her heart was filled with the longing of having a child to hold in her arms, as she looked up to the heavens and wished upon a star.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I could, have this wish made come true. I wish to have a daughter. With hair as dark as night, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as my blood."

Her wish did come true, and after a year, the castle was soon filled with the cry of a baby girl. The king was so happy because after a long reign without the hope of having an heir, he finally had a child to hold in his arms and to pamper her in his old age. Unfortunately, his happiness didn't last long, as his queen had a difficult birth and died while giving birth to their daughter. With her last breathe, she whispered the name of her child to the king, "Her name is…Snow White."

Happiness was mixed with grief on that day. The king missed his queen very much, but that didn't stop the king from moving on. He has an heir, but he wanted a companion in his old age; and so he married another queen. _**Enters Inui announcing his wedding.**_ She was very beautiful and she was obsessed with her beauty that she has a magic mirror who would tell her what she most wanted to hear.

_**Enters Fuji full of grandeur.**_

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"_

"_You are, your majesty, the fairest lady in all the land."_

And this secret dialogue can be heard 10 to 15 times a day, if not more.

Meanwhile, little Snow White was growing up before everyone's eyes, and she was also getting even more beautiful as the days went by. Not only that, she was also very talented; she can sing, play various musical instruments and dance, and was very creative in arts. She did suffer much under queen's mercy, but her life really took a turn when she turned 16. And it all began with this dialogue:

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"_

"_You, your majesty, are fair as fair can be. But Snow White is far fairer than thee."_

"_What! What did you say? Are you saying that that little brat is fairer then I?"_

"_Snow White is the fairest of them all."_

"_I've got to get rid of her if I want to be the fairest of them all again! I need a plan. HUNTSMAN!"_

_**Enters Kaidoh as he does his trademark 'psssh'.**_

"_Yes, your majesty?"_

"_Take Snow White deep into the woods and kills her there. Bring me back her heart as proof that you have done your duty. Understand?"_

"_Yes, your majesty. Your wish is my command. I'm always at your service."_

_**Enters Kaidoh and a 'cute' Ryoma.**_

On the princess' birthday, the huntsman brought Snow White into the woods on the pretence that the king had allowed them to go bird-watching and the princess was allowed to catch a bird as a present for her birthday too. Being so excited, the immediately left the castle and they spent the whole day bird-watching.

The princess admired the birds of the forest and was busily choosing the right bird to bring home that she didn't notice the huntsman trying to kill her. But when he saw her beautiful, innocent face, he couldn't bring himself to end her life. So he told her of what her evil stepmother wanted him to do to her and told her to save herself and escape deeper into the woods, which she immediately did.

The huntsman concluded that she will be eaten by some wild beasts of the woods. _'Better she died that way than by his sword,'_ thought the huntsman. So he killed wild boar and took its heart to show to the queen, since he didn't want to be punished for setting the Snow White free.

Meanwhile, Snow White ran deeper and deeper into the woods until she couldn't run anymore. _**Imagine Ryoma running around on stage like a crazy maniac…!**_ She finally collapsed under a big oak tree, and being too tired to even think she fell asleep, not hoping to live for another day. But the wild beasts of the woods didn't harm her at all because of her beauty. They too didn't want to harm the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. _**Ryoma looks so cute when he's asleep…**_

In the morning, Snow White woke up safe and sound, and she continued her journey further into the woods; until she finally came upon a little cottage in the middle of the woods. She hesitantly went up to the cottage to find it unlocked. _'Looks like the owner of this cottage forgot to lock his home,'_ Snow White concluded. She walked into the cottage to find the place well furnished with simple furniture and arranged orderly. There was a long dining table with seven little chairs arranged around it according to their heights, from the shortest to the tallest. _'So, the owner is actually seven owners.'_ Seven bowls of porridge was laid out ready for their owners to return for their meal. Snow White was really hungry that she finished all of them.

Then she continued her little adventure upstairs, where she found seven little bed, also arranged according to their sizes from the shortest to the longest just like the chairs. Having slept miserably in the woods the previous night, Snow White collapsed onto the longest bed and fell into a deep sleep that she didn't her the owners of the house returning.

Upon arriving, the owners, who were actually seven little dwarves mining gems in a nearby cave, were shocked to find their home invaded by an unseen stranger. They searched the house until they found Snow White sleeping peacefully on one of their beds. Seeing her beauty, they didn't wake her up until she woke up on her own.

When Snow White woke up to find little men looking at her curiously, she nearly jumped out of bed because of shock. But after that initial shock and after Snow White told the dwarves about her stepmother and all they persuaded her that she was welcomed to stay as long as she did the housework. She happily agreed to their condition, and they soon got to know each other and they spent a lot of happy times with each other.

After a while, the wicked stepmother soon found out that Snow White was not dead and that she was hiding in a cottage in the middle of the woods. Seeing that she couldn't trust anyone to do her dirty work, she decided to do her own dirty work. So she disguised herself as an apple peddler and prepared a poison comb. She transported herself to that cottage when the dwarves had left for work, leaving Snow White on her own with only the advice to lock the doors and not let anyone in.

The first attempt of selling the comb succeeded half way. The wicked stepmother managed to sell the comb and placed it on Snow White's hair. She collapsed but the dwarves saved her by washing her hair with an ointment that got rid of the poison from her hair. The wicked stepmother then tried killing Snow White by selling beautiful belts. Snow White was quite fashionable and had very good taste for beautiful accessories. So she picked one of the belts and the wicked stepmother helped her to tie it around her waist. She suffocated her by tying it too tight, but yet again the dwarves saved her on time by cutting the belt off.

"_I hope the saying 'third time lucky' works!"_ exclaimed the wicked stepmother as she prepared her third attempt which was a poisonous apple.

Snow White heard a soft knock on the door but was afraid to open the door after the dwarves' advice. A soft voice called out to her _"Apple for sale. Buy an apple from a poor old woman."_ The soft voice was soothing and Snow White couldn't resist eating an apple, so she hesitantly opened the door to see who was selling the apple.

At the doorstep stood a very old lady with long white hair, and in her hand she held a shining red apple. _"Would you care to buy an apple from an old woman like me, sweetie? Go ahead, take a bite from this apple. It's really delicious…"_ called the voice.

At first Snow White was afraid to touch the apple, but her eyes couldn't leave it. _"I'm not suppose to let any strangers in or take anything from them."_

"_But I'm just an old woman selling apples. I won't come in, but would you buy an apple from me? Here, take this one. Or are you afraid that it's poisoned?"_

"_Oh, I didn't mean to offend you."_

"_Here, let me cut the apple into half. We'll share this apple so that I can prove to you that the apple is not poisonous."_ Now that apple was created that one half was poisonous while the other was not. So after cutting it in half, the wicked stepmother in disguise gave Snow White the poisonous side while she ate the other half that was not poisonous.

The moment Snow White placed the poisonous apple in her mouth and took a single bite, she collapsed on the ground, looking pale white and dead. Her wicked stepmother laughed uproariously as she rejoiced victoriously that she didn't notice that she was close to a cliff. She tripped and fell deep into the cracks of the earth, screaming murderously. Her victory was short live.

The dwarves arrived home to find Snow White dead on the ground. They cried their hearts out as they tried their best to revive her but could not. So they decided to bury her and build her a beautiful tombstone in memory of her beauty, but one of the dwarves had a better idea to place her in a glass coffin to preserve her body so that they can admire her beauty.

After a week in the glass coffin, it so happen that a prince was riding through that part of the woods and he saw the glass coffin. He dismounted and peeked into the coffin and saw the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes on. She was too beautiful that he couldn't resist kissing her red lips.

_ Ryoma's POV _

_His lips are getting closer and closer…my heart is beating faster and faster…just a little bit more closer and I would be able to taste those very same lips that had kissed me weeks before!_

_But wait! What's going on? I don't fill his lips! He's not kissing me! What's wrong? Is he…avoiding the contact? I peeped to see his lips just inched away from mine, but he's not making any contact! Not even a peck! Already he was moving away from me, and I have to awake…without feeling his lips…_

_He must be afraid, hesitant or something… but why? He wasn't afraid during our 'practice'. Something must be bugging him. I'll ask him later. There must be a reason._

The moment his lips 'touched' _**(so-called)**_ hers, Snow White awoke from what seemed a long slumber. She opened her eyes and she saw the most handsome man she had ever met. It was a happy ending for the couple as the prince brought Snow White home to his kingdom and married her.

And they lived happily ever after…

**Author's Notes: **This is not the end yet…there's still more to come; like the upcoming end-of performance celebration. So stay tune for that! And more…!!! If you get what I mean…hehehe


	9. I do, but I don't

**Standard Disclaimer:** Do I need to say this all the time! I don't own PoT, enough said!

**Author's Notes:** I'm giving them another go at sex, this time even hotter, steamier…and better…! So if you can't stand yaoi (boyxboy), then for goodness sake, spare the flame and DON'T READ IT!

** I do, but I don't **

It was the end of a frustrating, humiliating yet satisfying performance. Everyone present on that night was captivated by their performance, especially Echizen Ryoma's performance as Snow White. He had mesmerized the audience, both girls and boys, by his enchanting present. Who would have thought that he would look so cute and beautiful dressed as a girl. Overall, the performance was magical, and it made all the actors feel good that they had put up a wonderful performance.

All of the 'actors' all gathered at the Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant to celebrate their success. Everyone was having a great time, especially Momo and Kikumaru, thanks to the extra sushis that Kawamura's father had made especially for them. It was a great party, except not all of them were enjoying themselves. Echizen was fidgeting with his food as he pondered deep in his thoughts on how to confront Tezuka later. The said older boy was also caught up in his own problem that he didn't notice a pair of golden orbs watching his every motion.

The party lasted to near midnight, before everyone noticed that it was late and that they should all head back home. Horio and the gang had left early since their parents came to pick them up respectively, leaving Echizen the only youngest member of the group. Being the captain, Tezuka felt responsible for the well-being of his team members, and volunteered to walk Echizen home.

They walked in silence for a very long time. Both didn't want to break the peaceful silence since they were both still fighting their inner battles to either confess their feelings or keep it hidden. Echizen couldn't stand the waiting any longer, so he did something that his recent acting lessons had taught him. He 'acted' out a coincidental 'accident'. Echizen tripped over something and fell over, twisting his ankle in the process, or so it looked like it.

"Itai…!"

"Daijoubu desu ka? Echizen!"

"I think I've hurt my ankle, buchou."

"Then let's get you to a hospital."

"Iie, it's just a twisted ankle, nothing serious. I'll be fine. I just want to go home."

"Your home is still far away…why don't I take you to my apartment so that I can treat your wound there."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, buchou."

And so, instead of going home, Echizen was taken to Tezuka's place. Tezuka carried Echizen all the way up to the second floor where his apartment is. Reaching his apartment, Tezuka brought out a bunch of keys and inserting one of them he open the door to a spacious living room. He switched on the lights and it brightened up the room, revealing simple furniture and a cupboard full of books and magazines. Tezuka placed Echizen on the sofa, which happen to be able to convert into a bed.

"Wait for me for a little while. I'll be back with the medicated ointment." said Tezuka.

"Uisu…" was the only answer from Echizen before Tezuka disappeared into the kitchen.

While Echizen was still busily contemplating on how to confront Tezuka, the older boy came back with the ointment and immediately set to work on rubbing Echizen's ankle to ease the pain. The pain hurts, but the touch of his skin sent shivers up Echizen's spine. His mind forgot what he wanted to say to Tezuka, and could only register the sensation of skin touching skin, however little it was.

"Buchou…"

"Daijoubu desu ka? Does it hurt that bad?" his face showed deep concern for his kouhai.

"Iie, betsuni."

"Here, let's do it this way." And he lifted Echizen up easily and sat him on his lap. He guided Echizen's arms so that they encircled his neck, and he brought him very close until Echizen could feel his hot breathe on his cheek. Echizen blushed at the contact, but it felt so warm and safe to be in Tezuka's arms; to be able to feel his hard chest and strong arms was like a dream come true; a yearning fulfilled.

"What are you doing?" asked Echizen.

"Don't worry. In this way, if you can't bear the pain, all you have to do is squeeze my shoulders hard or bite down on my neck. Then I'll know how hard I should place the pressure on your ankle." explained Tezuka.

"Oh, you mean…like…this…" and Echizen gently and sensually squeezed Tezuka's shoulder. He could feel Tezuka's arousal going hard beneath him as the older boy visibly blushed and was getting high.

"And what about…this…" said Echizen in a husky voice, clouded with lust, as he naughtily bit down on Tezuka's neck. This time Tezuka released a soft moan of pleasure and Echizen pushed his luck even further.

"Yameru… Echizen. Or else I won't be able to treat your ankle."

"There's nothing wrong with my ankle. You didn't want to talk, so I needed the excuse to make you talk."

"About what?" Tezuka was clearly puzzled.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" asked Echizen in a slow but steady voice.

"I've not been avoiding you, Echizen."

"Yes you have. You've not spoken to me during practices ever since that episode in my house. And when it was the real performance tonight, you didn't kiss me the way we've 'practised'. I was disappointed, and confused. I don't know what you're thinking about." Echizen was close to tears as he said those words.

"I wasn't sure that you were ready for all of it. I didn't want to rush you into something you may not understand."

"But ever since that night, my whole world changed. I dream of you; I craved for you; I needed you by my side. And when you weren't there, I felt so hollow inside, and lonely. My world changed because of you, buchou! Aishiteru!"

"Echizen…do you know what you're talking about? Do you even understand the meaning of 'love'?"

"I may not fully understand what love is, but all I know is that I can't go on without knowing whether you truly care for me or not, and that you will always be by my side. Buchou…onegai…"

"Echizen, I do care for you. That's why I don't want to hurt you."

"Buchou…onegai…I just want to be sure that you mean what you did to me that night. You must have a reason for doing that. Just tell, do you really care for my? Love me?" tears were already streaming down his beautiful golden eyes.

"Hai…Aishiteru, Echizen."

"Yokatta…arigatou, buchou." and he hugged Tezuka, not wanting to let him go.

Tezuka pushed Echizen apart so that he could see into his eyes; golden eyes melted in hazel ones. Both his hands cupped Echizen's face, as he slowly brought their lips together for a chaste kiss. Echizen automatically responded to the kiss and he opened his mouth to let Tezuka's tongue slip into his mouth. Soon that chaste kiss quickly turned into a passionate one, as both of them savoured each other's sweetness.

Before the kiss could go any further, Echizen pulled back a little, panting but teasingly said, "Ne, buchou, do you think we could this in a more…comfortable place?" his hands entangled with Tezuka's russet hair.

"You're so pampered…" said Tezuka as he muzzled Echizen's neck.

But he complied; he shifted Echizen on his lap so that his kouhai was straddling him with his legs around his waist, and he lifted the younger boy effortlessly. His hand quickly found the lever that changed the automatically changed the coach into an instant bed.

"Neat…cool gadget, buchou." commented Echizen.

"Fit for a situation… like this…" as Tezuka immediately propped Echizen back down on the 'bed' and quickly continued their unfinished activity.

Their lips found each other, and their kiss was now even hungrier and passionate. Tezuka's hand when beneath Echizen's shirt and began touching and exploring that young, soft, supple skin. It earned him a moan and a shiver of pleasure from the younger boy. His hand continued to stroke his kouhai until it reached his pert nipple; there he played with them, driving Echizen mad with desire.

Echizen's arms clung tightly around Tezuka's neck as he moved his lips from his buchou's mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses. He licked and sucked at Tezuka's neck, then down to his collarbone. Both boys were now panting heavily and moaning endlessly, softly.

Tezuka quickly stripped both Echizen and himself of their shirts that restrained them. He continued to play with Echizen's nipples, licking then sucking them merciless, and Echizen moaned ever louder as the pleasure mounted. Then, he tipped his head even lower to lick at Echizen's stomach and his tongue played with his navel. Echizen arched his back deliciously, and as his head fell back, he moaned in ecstasy.

Tezuka's left hand trapped both of Echizen's wrists above his head, while his right hand moved to his erection that was already hard, straining for release, drawing out a gasp from the younger boy.

"Ahh…buchou…" as Echizen wriggled beneath Tezuka.

"Daijoubu, I'll be gentle…" said Tezuka, as he nuzzled Echizen's neck to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

Tezuka slowly pulled down Echizen's pants, revealing his hard erection. He continued stroking and squeezing it until pre-cum leaked out. "Umm…buchou…hayai yo…onegai…" said Echizen, as he urged Tezuka to go faster. "Relax…we have the whole night to 'discover' each other." comforted Tezuka.

Tezuka then took off his own pants, revealing his own hard erection, and Echizen couldn't take his eyes off his buchou's longer and bigger arousal. He was fascinated by the effect that he had on Tezuka as he absently traced his fingers over Tezuka's arousal in an up-and-down motion, earning a moan of pleasure from the older boy, which fascinated him even more.

Tezuka stopped Echizen's track when he inserted his index finger into the younger boy's small asshole, which made Echizen cried out in shock. "It's alright. The pain will only last for short while. Can you trust me, Echizen?"

His kouhai only nodded, which encouraged Tezuka to go on. This time, he inserted two fingers and made a scissor-like motion, stretching Echizen and preparing him for the pleasure that comes later. Echizen felt like he was soaring high, it was like he was almost in heaven. He arched his back with pleasure, wanting more. His moans were getting louder and his nails were biting into Tezuka's shoulders.

When Echizen was continuously crying out Tezuka's name louder and louder, the older boy took it that he was ready and withdrew his fingers. His hard erection faced the entrance of that small asshole and he made a sudden motion, thrusting into Echizen's tight ass. Echizen cried out and a single tear fell from his eyes. Tezuka licked it away before comforting him with another passionate kiss, reassuring him constantly.

The tightness around his cock made an irresistible friction and he nearly couldn't control himself from just plunging deep into Echizen. But he knew that Echizen needed time to adjust with this new sensation, so he went in slowly.

He trusted and pulled out slowly and rhythmically, and Echizen soon got into the rhythm too. They moved in synchronized motion in the wave of passion, soaring higher and higher into pure oblivion bliss. Then, they both reached their climax together, as Tezuka pumped a few final thrust and his seeds spilled out into the small cavern while Echizen's seeds spilled onto their stomach. As they experienced their orgasm, they cried out the name of the lover respectively, for it was too late to muffle their lovemaking sound.

It was as if they wanted the whole world to know about them and how deep their love is for each other, as they voices carried into the night.

Echizen woke up the next morning, naked, and laying beside Tezuka. His buchou's arm was encircled around him possessively as his own head nestled comfortably in the crook of his shoulders. He looked up to see Tezuka's face, calm and so sweet as he slept soundlessly. He looked so handsome and strong that Echizen couldn't resist touching his beautiful face. He felt so happy and fulfilled, his heart nearly burst with happiness.

Tezuka awoke at the touch, and sleepy hazel eyes turned to meet golden ones.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, buchou."

"Iie, call me by my first name when it's just the two of us."

"So ka, ja Kunimitsu. But, it's too long. Can I call you Mitsu or Kuni?"

"Mitsu sounds better, Ryoma."

Echizen blushed to hear Tezuka calling him by his first name. he would have to get use to it though.

"Ne, Mitsu. Anata wa watashi ni suki desu ka?" (Do you really love me?)

"Hai, daisuki desu, Ryoma. Honto ni." (Yes, very much. Really.)

"Yokatta…" sighed Echizen happily as he snuggled even closer to Tezuka. "Aishiteru, Mitsu."

"Aishiteru, Ryoma…"

**O W A R I **

**Author's Notes:** There you have it… It's the end of the story… Finally… Hope you liked it… Till the next story! Ja ne, minna!


End file.
